Batcat Beyond: A Warrior Reborn
by Watership's Nightwish Rat
Summary: A retelling of Batman Beyond in the style of Warriors. Young Stormpaw is trying his best to prove himself a worthy warrior, but his ill temper and troubled past keep him from becoming one. What happens when he discovers that he is part of a great prophecy: to be the next Batcat? Rated T for violence, dark themes and mild, brief suggestiveness.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys! Welcome to my crossover story combining _Batman Beyond_ with _Warriors_, with the characters from _Batman Beyond_ as cats! This'll be fairly interesting, considering that the two categories are completely different from one another. Well, I can't really say that they're _completely_ different: while reading _Warriors_ last summer, I was surprised by how much the cats behaved like the teens in_ Batman Beyond_. I recently reflected on that thought, and then started kicking this idea around a bit. Here's what I came up with for the names:**

* * *

Bruce Wayne (first Batman)=Brushstar- -tom with thick black and white fur (a bit grayed with age) and light blue eyes

Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond)=Stormpaw (later Stormheart)- -black and white tom with white lightning bolt shaped patch of fur on his chest and light blue eyes

Dana Tan=Ravenpaw (later Ravenwing)- -black she-cat with tan feet, chin and chest, and dark green eyes

Maxine Gibson=Brightpaw (later Brighttail)- -dark brown she-cat with light reddish-orange fur on tail and on top of head and soft brown eyes

Warren McGinnis=Tigerleap- -brownish-red tabby tom with amber eyes

Mary McGinnis=Flamefeather- -orange tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Matthew McGinnis=Volekit (later Volepaw)- -dark brown and white tom with light blue eyes

Harry Tully=Mudfang- -dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Derek Powers (Blight)=Swiftstar- -light gray tom with yellowish-green eyes

Fixx=Blackleaf- -black tom with one dark brown eye and one white sightless eye

Paxton Powers=Stonefall- -tortoiseshell tom with yellow-orange eyes

Richard Grayson (first Robin and Nightwing)=Graystep- -dark gray tom with one light blue eye

Tim Drake (second Robin)=Wolfsky- -grayed black and white tom with light blue eyes

Selina Kyle (Catwoman)=Selina- -grayed sand-colored she-cat with a few black spots and emerald green eyes

Barbara Gordon (first Batgirl)=Oakpelt- -grayed orange she-cat with light blue eyes

Sam Young=Hawkstripe- -dark brown tom with chestnut eyes

Melanie Walker (Ten)=Lionpaw (later Lionfur)- -tan she-cat with sky blue eyes

Blade Summer=Snowpaw (later Snowblaze)- -white she-cat with indigo eyes

Nelson Nash=Foxpaw (later Foxfur)- -orange tom with dark green eyes

Willie Watt=Crowpaw (later Crowheart)- -black and white tom with yellow eyes

Chelsea Cunningham=Sandpaw (later Sandfoot)- -yellowish tan she-cat with light blue eyes

Inque=Inkpool- -black she-cat with dark blue eyes and ability to shapeshift

Ira Billings (Spellbinder)=Squirrelflash- -brown and white tom with dark green eyes

Walter Shriev (Shriek)=Loudear- -gray and white tom with brown eyes and abnormally long, sensitive ears

Mad Stan=Fireclaw- -dark brown tom with reddish orange paws and gray eyes

Stalker=Stalker- -brown and black tom with unforgiving gray eyes

Curare=Whitestrike- -grayish blue she-cat with white paws and ears and cold blue eyes

Zeta=Silverflame- -tom with gleaming silver coat and light orange eyes

Agent Bennett=Ratfoot- -dark brown and pale tan tom with green eyes

King=Blazeheart- -bright orange tabby tom with gray eyes

Queen=Yellowfur- -yellowish tan she-cat with light blue eyes

Jack=Shadowbirch- -dark brown and white patched tom with gray eyes

Ace (Royal Flush Gang member)=Strongfoot- -tortoiseshell tom with light orange eyes

Ace (dog)=Ace- -black dog with brown eyes

Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow=Weaselfang- -dark tan tom with reddish-orange eyes

Dana's father=Ratwing- -brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Willie's father=Molenose- -tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

Chelsea's father=Blazefur- -white tom with orange patches and light blue eyes

OC's:

Coba Brooklyn=Bluepaw (later Bluegaze)- -black and silver patched she-cat with cobalt blue eyes

Rockpaw (later Rockeyes)- -light brown tabby she-cat with cold hazel eyes and weak right hind leg

Natalie Brooklyn=Rabbittail- -brown and white she-cat with emerald green eyes and a short fluffy white tail stub

Poppypaw (later Poppyjay)- -calico tom with orange eyes

Spottedcloud- -white and silver spotted she-cat with sky blue eyes

Pantherkit (later Pantherpaw)- -black tom with green eyes

Iceflash- -silver-furred tom with light blue eyes

Poolpaw- -bluish-gray tabby tom with lake blue eyes

Nightpaw- -black tom with blue eyes

Sparrowlake- -tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Eaglefoot- -brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Mousekit- -brown and tan tom with green eyes

Dawnkit- -dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Pinekit- -dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Willowstar- -black and tan she-cat with blue eyes

Silverbrush- -tom with long silver fur and soft brown eyes

Deernose- -tan tom with light green eyes

Lightningstar- -yellowish tan tom with light brown eyes

Skystream- -gray tabby

Leafcloud- -orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mouseriver- -brown and white she-cat with brown eyes

Cloudstep- -white she-cat with gray eyes

Pebblepaw- -light gray tom with brown eyes

Quickpaw- -calico tom with green eyes

Berryfrost- -reddish brown tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes

Spottedstorm- -black and white spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkpaw (later Darkpool)- -dark brown and white tom with black streaks and dark blue eyes

Nettlepaw (later Nettlefang)- -light orange-brown and white she-cat with brown eyes

Thornpaw- -tan tabby tom with long claws and yellow eyes

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Brushstar

Deputy: Oakpelt (Apprentices: Brightpaw and Crowpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wolfsky (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Warriors: Tigerleap (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Spottedcloud (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Molenose (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Rabbittail (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Ratwing (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Hawkstripe (Apprentice: Poppypaw)

Blazefur (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Queens: Flamefeather (with Tigerleap's kits: Volekit and Pantherkit)

Apprentices: Stormpaw

Ravenpaw

Brightpaw

Rockpaw

Foxpaw

Poppypaw

Sandpaw

Snowpaw

Crowpaw

Rockpaw

Bluepaw

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Willowstar

Deputy: Silverbrush

Medicine Cat: Deernose

Warriors: Graystep (Apprentice: Poolpaw)

Iceflash (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Eaglefoot

Skystream

Weaselfang

Queens: Sparrowlake (with Graystep's kits: Mousekit, Dawnkit and Pinekit)

Whitepool (expecting Eaglefoot's kits)

Apprentices: Poolpaw

Nightpaw

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Swiftstar

Deputy: Blackleaf

Medicine Cat: Squirrelflash (Apprentice: Nettlepaw)

Warriors: Stonefall (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Flameclaw

Inkpool

Mudfang

Queens: Currently none

Apprentices: Nettlepaw

Darkpaw

**WindClan:**

Leader: Lightningstar

Deputy: Ratfoot

Medicine Cat: Leafcloud (Apprentice: Thornpaw)

Warriors: Mouseriver (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Spottedstorm (Apprentice: Boulderpaw)

Berryfrost

Loudear

Blazeheart

Yellowfur

Strongfoot

Darkbirch

Queens: Cloudstep (expecting kits)

Apprentices: Pebblepaw

Boulderpaw

Thornpaw

Lionpaw

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

Selina

Stalker

Silverflame

Whitestrike

Jokerz

**Others:**

Ace

* * *

**Yeah, the list of characters may seem kinda strangely put together, but I can only hope that it'll make more sense as this story goes on. As you may have noticed with ThunderClan, more than one apprentice was assigned to Oakpelt (Barbara Gordon). Yeah, they pretty much have a surplus of apprentices and a shortage of warriors to teach them. The reason why will be answered in the prologue below:**

* * *

An old gray she-cat with a flat face trekked through the forest. The cool grass tickled her paws as she stepped through it. _I wonder what _this_ meeting is about?_ she wondered bitterly. _I hope it doesn't have to do with me passing onto Leopardstar's "territory" again, because this whole drama about it is getting old: we're in StarClan, for crying out loud!_ She eventually came to a stop by a pool of water that sparkled in the moonlight, where several more cats were gathered.

"Glad you could join us, Yellowfang," a flame-colored tom meowed.

"What's this meeting about, Firestar?" Yellowfang demanded to know, disregarding her old friend's greeting. "Does it have to do with Leopardstar being territorial again?"

Before Firestar could respond, a spotted she-cat spoke up. "If it were, I would have let you know!" she spat.

"That's enough, Leopardstar!" a golden tom snapped. "We're here on business."

A gray she-cat calmly rested her tail-tip on the tom's shoulder. "Easy, Lionstar," she mewed in a soothing tone. "Now's not the time to get worked up."

Lionstar (formerly Lionblaze) sighed, calming himself down. "Sorry, Cinderheart." He turned to Firestar. "What's the meeting about?"

A black and white tom walked over to the Moonpool and sat down next to the other cats. "It has to do with this leaf-bare the Clans were facing, doesn't it?" he inquired Firestar.

"That's part of the reason, Tallstar," the former Thunderclan leader admitted. "The Clans lost many lives. But that's not the only reason: the Clans are more at war than ever before, especially RiverClan against the others."

"It's not my fault they chose the maniac Swiftstar to lead them!" Leopardstar spat defensively.

"No one even said it was your fault," Yellowfang retorted.

"No one said it wasn't!"

All of the cats broke out in an angry argument. Firestar, the only one to not take part, lifted his head as he raised his tail for silence. Once all of the cats fell silent, he meowed loud and clear: "The Clans are facing dark times once more. They will not survive without a symbol of the Warrior Code fighting for all of them. That said..." he paused as he tried to find the right words, then cleared his throat, "the time has come for Batcat to rise again."

The other StarClan cats gathered around the Moonpool gasped in shock at the flame-colored tom's words. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight each looked at him doubtfully. "You can't mean that Brushstar has to take on the role again at his age?" Bramblestar asked tensely. "You know what happened the last time he did!"

"I do know," Firestar replied gravely. "But I don't mean that yours and Squirrelflight's son should take it upon himself once more."

Yellowfang blinked at Firestar in surprise. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Firestar patiently looked at his old friend. "What do you think I'm saying?"

"That another cat should take on the role of Batcat?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying," Firestar replied, nodding sagely. "A younger and equally worthy one."

Tallstar looked doubtful. "Replace Brushstar with a younger cat? I doubt any of the Clans can prosper with an inexperienced Batcat."

"Brushstar wasn't exactly experienced as Batcat at first, either," Jayfeather pointed out. "Also, I doubt any of the Clans can prosper with an old Batcat that can barely get out by himself."

The other warrior and medicine cat ancestors murmured in agreement. "Who do you think should take it on?" Bluestar inquired.

Firestar gestured to the Moonpool and lightly tapped it, causing it to ripple. The cats gazed at it as the ripples gave way to a visual of the ThunderClan camp as it was the previous day. The scene then shifted to a young black and white tom standing beside an older reddish-brown tom. Both cats were obviously in a heated argument.

"Always a ThunderClan apprentice," Blackstar muttered, though no one heard him.

"_That _one?" Squirrelflight inquired, flabbergasted, pointing at the apprentice with her tail tip. "He's worse than I was when _I_ was an apprentice!"

Bramblestar nodded in agreement, recalling the long ago times Squirrelflight was referring to. "She's right about that. What makes you think he'll be able to carry on our son's legacy?"

The green-eyed warrior looked into Bramblestar's eyes solemnly. "I've seen this young tom in action, and I've seen his future. He has what it takes to be Batcat."

None of the StarClan members spoke for a few minutes, for they were all stunned by what they heard. Yellowfang stepped forward. "Well, Bluestar and Firestar were right about Brushstar becoming Batcat," she mewed. "I don't see how Firestar can be wrong about this one."

The warriors and medicine cats gathered looked at one another in silence once more, then they nodded in agreement. "Alright, Firestar," Onestar said for them. "We can only hope that you're right this time like you were last time."

"I know," Firestar mewed solemnly. _I hope so, too: the fate of the Clans now rests in that apprentice's paws._

* * *

**Yeah, Brushstar is the actual son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. What happened that caused him to become Batcat? What happened that caused him to quit as the four-legged vigilante? And how and why did Lionblaze become ThunderClan's leader after Bramblestar died if Squirrelflight was deputy? Those questions and more will be answered (some just referenced) as this story progresses.**

**As for the allegiances, that list will change as I possibly add more characters from the **_**Batman Beyond**_** TV series. The list is just of the characters right when the story starts. I know you may have noticed that some of the characters (such as Graystep (Dick Grayson) and Loudear (Shriek)) are in different Clans than the characters they were affiliated with in **_**Batman the Animated Series**_** or **_**Batman Beyond**_**, but I felt that it would be more interesting to have them that way instead of all together. For all anyone knows, things could change for them as the story goes on. Only I know the answer for that. *Evil laugh* I **_**love**_** leaving people in suspense! Although, not for excessively long periods of time.**

**Last summer was when I started reading the **_**Warriors**_** books, the only full arc I've read being the **_**Omen of the Stars**_** arc (which this story takes place long after) and the only super edition I've read being **_**Yellowfang's Secret**_**. I have also read the first two books of the first arc, and the first book of the second arc. It surprised me how much the cats behaved like the teenagers in **_**Batman Beyond**_**, a comparison that has lead me to start this story. I've had to stop there because I noticed that I kept getting irritated every time I read them (I mean, really: quit complaining about things not being fair like you're kits, adults!) and because school was about to start up. I'm somewhat Warriors savvy, though there's probably a lot about the Clans, some characters, and the Warrior Code that I don't remember. Feel free to point out if I make a mistake about either of those things in the future (or even now): I'll go back and fix it once I get the chance. For those of you not familiar with **_**Warriors**_** and or **_**Batman Beyond**_**, I'll fill you in on as much as I can hopefully without (accidentally) stretching it through PM or in the author's notes at the beginning (or end) of an upcoming chapter (the latter for if you ask in a review before another chapter is posted, whether it's directly after the chapter with which you have a question).**

**I chose to open the story up with a prologue centered on StarClan because, at least in the sequel arcs (as far as I know), each book opens up with a prologue centered on StarClan. I know I put the characters out of character, since it's been a few months since I've read any of the books. Feel free to let me know how they act: I'll be at a disadvantage until I can read any of the books again. I also chose to have RiverClan be the main enemy to ThunderClan because it was almost always ShadowClan that was constantly at war with ThunderClan and the other clans. Plus, I really wanted to shake some things up a bit with this story.**

**As you've noticed, I've added in quite a few new characters to this. With the **_**Warriors**_** books, I've noticed that they have quite a few characters to pretty much make up each clan. Heck, this sum of characters is probably not as big as some of the lists in a few of the books. And it'll only get smaller before it can get bigger, since this is going to be a pretty dark story to kinda channel the moods of Batman Beyond and _Warriors_. As for Coba and Natalie Brooklyn (Bluepaw and Rabbittail respectively), they are OC's from my **_**Batgirl of the Future **_**(abbreviated as _BOTF_)**** fanfiction story series, with Coba as the main character. However, since this is meant to be Terry (Stormpaw)'s story, Coba will be more of a minor character, at least for now. She may get a bigger role in the future, if I decide to have my way about it. However, her characterization in this will be different from what was used in my **_**BOTF**_** series (for example, she will not have a crippled leg and will not have had a deadly disease in the past, and will be a bit more nervous at least at first than she is in the other stories of mine). Rockpaw, like Coba, is based on myself, though mostly appearance wise (brown hair and hazel eyes, I mean). There is a bit more of my personality in her as well. Rockpaw will also have a minor role in this.**** Also: I'm not completely certain if these names were already used in the novels or by any one else writing _Warriors_ fanfics, so if you see a name that looks like one you or someone else used, please try not to be offended: any similarities to others' characters is purely coincidental.**

**This story may end up being a side project (like a lot of my stories are as of late) since it'll be fairly easy for me to get figured out as far as the plot goes, although so far it has been a lot of fun to write (especially with coming up with the different warriors names (some with my mom's help: we had a heck of a good time with that!)). I know it only just started, but I have to ask: what do you think of it so far?**


	2. 1: A Rough Day pt 1

**Author's Notes:**

**So, here's the first chapter! It was originally going to be longer, but I felt that I had to spilt it in half because I felt that it was kinda lengthy. After all, it's pretty much made up of two major events of one day. The next half of this should be posted pretty soon. Please read, review, and enjoy...**

* * *

The cool morning sun slowly rose from behind the trees at the ThunderClan camp as a black and white tom walked out from the apprentice den. He stretched his limbs as he tried to finish waking up, then let out a tired yawn. _Wish I could've gotten more sleep_, he thought, straightening up again. _I have that test today!_

A light brown she-cat stepped out from behind him. She stretched her limbs as well, but suppressed a yawn, before straightening up again. She grinned at him. "Good morning, Stormpaw," she mewed quietly.

Stormpaw did not look at her. He instead stared ahead blankly. "'Morning, Rockpaw," he greeted absentmindedly.

Rockpaw noticed the tom's strange mood. "Are you okay, brother?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, just tired," Stormpaw answered his sister. "Couldn't really sleep."

"I noticed," Rockpaw said with a grim grin. "I heard you trying to last night." She tilted her head at him curiously. "What made it hard for you to sleep?"

"The test. I guess I'm a bit excited for it."

"It was also you and Tigerleap arguing again, wasn't it?" the she-cat inquired after a heartbeat of silence, more concerned, her grin fading into a frown. Rockpaw knew very well that Stormpaw did not get along with his mentor Tigerleap—who was also his and Rockpaw's father—very well and they constantly had arguments. These arguments would happen almost all of the time between them, each one worse than the last, leaving them both more and more peeved.

Stormpaw cast a warning glance at her. "So what if it was?" he growled. "He won't leave some issues in the past, like when I was friends with Weaselfang when he was still in ThunderClan. I'm not like that anymore!"

"I know," Rockpaw said sagely, recalling the time when the said warrior was in ThunderClan. She noticed that her brother's pelt was bristling with irritation at their discussion. "Let's leave it alone," she suggested. "At least for now. Want to walk around and see what's going on in the camp before Volekit and Pantherkit wake up and try to get all over you?" she asked with something of a smirk.

"Alright," Stormpaw agreed with something of an eager grin, his fur beginning to lay flat. Volekit and Pantherkit were the two apprentices' younger brothers, and always wanted to wrestle with their big brother, sometimes leaving him sore the rest of the day. Besides, walking usually helped him relax, and being out and about lowered the chances of being wrestled by the kits.

"Would it be alright if I came along?" a voice gently mewed from behind.

Rockpaw and Stormpaw turned to see a much smaller apprentice come out from the apprentice den. The apprentice's cobalt eyes looked at them a little nervously. Stormpaw relaxed a little bit more. "It's okay, Bluepaw," Stormpaw replied calmly. "You may come."

"Nothing really says you can't, anyway," Rockpaw added.

Bluepaw grinned, relaxing a little bit. "Okay. Thanks, guys."

Stormpaw and Rockpaw nodded affirmatively before turning and walking silently through the camp, Bluepaw following them apprehensively. _I don't blame Bluepaw for being nervous_, Stormpaw thought. _She's three moons younger than me and Rockpaw, just became an apprentice just two days ago, and she's always pushed around for being born of two Clans, especially by that mouse-brain Foxpaw. It's not her fault that her mother Rabbittail got together with Tigerleap when she was still in ShadowClan. I'd hate to imagine what her littermate would go through if he were still alive: Bluepaw and Rabbittail came to ThunderClan when he died of greencough. _He looked over at Rockpaw, who was limping beside him though not in pain. _Rockpaw's not bothered as much as Bluepaw is, surprising because of her limp. Then again, Rockpaw's got a glare that would probably scare even Tigerstar. Would that have something to do with her struggle with greencough when we were kits? Or her hunting accident that crippled her right leg just a moon after becoming a warrior apprentice? Maybe both?_

The young tom was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he and the she-cats with him came to a halt a few yards away from the fresh-kill pile. There, at the fresh-kill pile, was a tom, covered from head to toe with different colors from berries, and a black and tan she-cat. The she-cat was obviously distressed about the strange tom's presence. Stormpaw's fur bristled with anger as he recognized the she-cat. _Ravenpaw!_ He looked to Bluepaw and Rockpaw. "Wait here," he whispered. "I'll handle this."

The two she-cats nodded to him in acknowledgement and stayed put as he padded silently towards the scene of the crime. They knew better than to try to follow Stormpaw, for it would only irritate him more.

"Don't mind me, pretty kitty," the colorful tom meowed suavely to Ravenpaw as he selected a piece of prey from the pile. "I'm just getting what I need."

"Put that mouse down!" Ravenpaw growled at the odd tom, her pelt bristling. "It's not yours!"

The tom smiled bigger, pinning the dead mouse under his right front paw. He swatted Ravenpaw across the face with his other paw, knocking her down and causing blood to flow from her left cheek. "It is now, cutes," he sneered. He grabbed the mouse into his jaws and turned to run...

...and bumped right into Stormpaw.

Despite being quite a bit smaller than the colorful tom, Stormpaw stayed upright without staggering as the intruder fell to the ground, dropping the mouse. The apprentice knocked the mouse back into the pile and stood between it and the tom. "Get lost, mouse-brain!" Stormpaw snarled.

The tom rose up again, glaring at Stormpaw but grinning sinisterly. "Ooh, big cat!" he sneered. He swatted his claws at the apprentice, but the young tom was ready. He dodged each blow before throwing himself onto his back and kicking the intruder over him. The cat stood up again, this time simply glaring at Stormpaw without tensing to fight again. "Next time we meet, fox-dung, you won't be so lucky!" he growled. Without further ado, he turned and charged away from the camp, meowing with obnoxious laughter.

Stormpaw turned to Ravenpaw, who was just picking herself up off the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

Ravenpaw grinned, wincing as her smile made her cheek wounds sting more. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she mewed. "These scratches aren't very deep. Thanks for the help."

"I'm a little surprised that you're not protesting that you could have done it yourself like you usually do," Rockpaw mused, limping over to where they were standing with Bluepaw padding beside her.

"Well, I didn't even put up a fight, so I can't say such words," Ravenpaw admitted. "Is there something in the medicine cat den that will help stop the stinging and bleeding?"

Rockpaw nodded. "Yeah. Let me have a look at it real quick." She checked the black and tan she-cat's cheek wounds. "It doesn't look too bad," she informed, "but then again I'm still new to medicine cat training. Wolfsky will have to look at it."

"Have me look at what?"

To the apprentices' surprise, Wolfsky was standing directly behind them. "Her cheek," Rockpaw answered, unable to hide her own shock.

Wolfsky looked at Ravenpaw's cheek for a few heartbeats. "What happened?" he inquired.

"Jokerz," Stormpaw answered, irritated at the mention of the group of cats. "Just one of them. He hit Ravenpaw and tried to steal prey."

"It's true," Ravenpaw confirmed. "I was dropping off some prey I caught on the dawn patrol when he came. Stormpaw stopped him from stealing, but he got away."

"Probably for the best," Wolfsky stated. "If we kept him prisoner, the rest of the Jokerz group would probably try to come after him, and more of us would die. We've lost more than enough warriors to leaf-bare alone."

Bluepaw nodded sagely. "I have a feeling you're right about that, but I feel that there's bigger trouble coming than just the Jokerz. I don't know what yet, though."

"Sign from StarClan, perhaps?" Wolfsky asked the small apprentice.

"I don't know," Bluepaw confessed, timid by the tom's tone. "I just get these feelings every day and have a hard time knowing what they mean."

The medicine cat looked at her solemnly. "Sign from StarClan or not, make sure you tell me or Brushstar—if he ever comes out of his den when you're awake—in the future, okay?" he said gently.

"Yes, Wolfsky."

Wolfsky turned to Ravenpaw. "Where's the rest of your patrol?"

"They were by the ShadowClan border when they sent me back here with prey we found on the way," Ravenpaw replied. "They should be near the camp by now."

"Well, we should take care of that cheek before you do anything else. It could get infected. Come along as well, Rockpaw: I'll show you how to deal with this."

"Yes, my master," Rockpaw said in a creepy voice.

"And quit imitating Gollum!" Wolfsky said with mock severity, successfully suppressing a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You're scaring the living daylights out of me!" _I never should have told her about the time I snuck off to the Two-leg place when they were watching something called _Lord of the Rings_ on a strange picture box_, he mused.

Rockpaw could not help but smirk. "Yes, Wolfsky," she said in her normal voice.

Stormpaw grinned as his litter mate limped after Wolfsky and Ravenpaw. _Rockpaw's lucky to have such a good mentor_, he thought. _I can't imagine what would happen if another cat was teaching her. Well, Hawkstripe was teaching her at first, but he had a hard time dealing with both her and Poppypaw at the same time. _He could not stifle an even bigger grin as he thought of the two apprentices together. _Those two are pretty much like thunder and lightning when it comes to making jokes and pulling pranks. If Rockpaw hadn't become a medicine cat apprentice, I'm certain she and Poppypaw would've mated, though they've really only been good friends. Speaking of apprentices_, he realized, _Bluepaw and I better get back to the apprentice den before our mentors come looking for us._ "Come on, Bluepaw," he mewed softly to his half-sister.

Bluepaw nodded tensely, then followed him back to the apprentice den. They came to a stop at the mouth of the den and sat at either side of the opening, then waited for their mentors to come for them. It was not long until Rabbittail came and greeted her only surviving kit. "Ready for your lesson, Bluepaw?" the brown and white she-cat inquired.

The small apprentice nodded with a small smile before silently following her mother/mentor out of the den, her tense muscles now much more relaxed. _Amazing how training with her mother calms Bluepaw down quite a bit_, Stormpaw thought. _I wish I could say the same for when I'm with Tigerleap._

Less than a minute later, Tigerleap greeted Stormpaw. Without saying a word to each other, they walked towards the woodlands. Neither of them knew what to say to one another after the fight they had the previous night, nor were they in the mood to talk about anything. They both knew, however, that the other had the same feelings about their relationship: something needed to change.

* * *

**Yeah, Stormpaw pretty much described a few of the OC's in this, primarily Rockpaw and Bluepaw. But like I said earlier, those two will only be supporting characters, though knowing more about them may help understand how they may be of aid to our unlikely young hero in the future of this fic.**

**Please leave a review if you'd like to let me know how you think I'm doing! Have yourselves a great day! :D**


	3. 2: A Rough Day pt 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, here's part two of the chapter! I hope you guy like it!**

* * *

Later on that day, Tigerleap and Stormpaw met up with Molenose and Foxpaw at the edge of the clearing. It was both apprentices' big test, and both of them were itching to prove themselves to each other and their respective mentor. Since they had each already proven to be excellent hunters—especially Stormpaw, due to his impressive mastery at stalking undetected—their test was centered around another subject: hunting. Their mentors, with the help of Spottedcloud, Rabbittail and Ratwing, would judge the two young toms on form, technique, and agility, also to make sure that they kept their claws sheathed—Tigerleap knew too well that Stormpaw and Foxpaw did not get along very well. Spottedcloud's, Rabbittail's and Ratwing's apprentices, Ravenpaw, Bluepaw and Sandpaw respectively, were also watching. "My bid is on Foxpaw," Sandpaw murmured to Ravenpaw and Bluepaw.

Ravenpaw was doubtful. "I wouldn't be so sure, Sandpaw," she murmured back.

Sandpaw's eyes gleamed as she grinned. "You've never wrestled with him," she purred.

Bluepaw's face was one of pure disgust. "Gee, thanks for _that_ visual," she muttered sarcastically.

Foxpaw and Stormpaw circled around each other for several heartbeats, then sprang at one another. They batted each other in the face with their paws, their claws sheathed. After a little while, Stormpaw managed to sweep his abnormally strong tail beneath Foxpaw's feet, tripping him. He jumped onto the orange apprentice without hesitation. Foxpaw, being the biggest of the two fighters, managed to flip his opponent over and pin him to the ground. "Give up, mouse-brain," Foxpaw mocked in a voice only Stormpaw could hear. "I've got you beat."

Stormpaw flashed a stubborn glare at Foxpaw, then kicked him off before standing up again. "Funny," the black and white apprentice sneered as they resumed batting each other's face. "You remind me of the Joker I met this morning. Except," he added with a smirk, "he was prettier." _That's for picking on Bluepaw and Rockpaw, mouse-brain!_

Foxpaw bristled at this remark. There was no cat in ThunderClan that was more vain than the bullying apprentice, and no one knew that better than Stormpaw. Without anyone except Stormpaw, Ravenpaw, Bluepaw and Spottedcloud noticing, Foxpaw unsheathed his claws and swatted them across Stormpaw's face.

With an angered hiss, Stormpaw slammed Foxpaw to the ground, slashing his own claws across the orange apprentice's shoulder. Foxpaw stumbled to his feet, then pounced on his adversary. Despite being pinned down once more by a cat bigger than him, Stormpaw managed to deflect all of Foxpaw's attempts at slashing his face until Molenose and Tigerleap pulled them away from one another. "Mouse-brain!" Molenose spat at Stormpaw. "What were you thinking?"

"He just—" Stormpaw started.

"Don't give me any of that!" Molenose growled.

"Your precious apprentice started it, Molenose!" Ravenpaw spat.

"He hit Stormpaw in the face first!" Bluepaw added. She immediately regretted her impulsive reaction to hearing her friend's words to Foxpaw, knowing that Foxpaw would try to hurt her.

"No I didn't, half-Clan!" Foxpaw yowled angrily, pouncing at Bluepaw. To his and everyone else's surprise, the younger and much smaller apprentice jumped to the side and tripped him. He hit the ground hard, letting out a pained grunt.

Spottedcloud pressed a paw down on Foxpaw's back, holding him down. "Yes, you did," she sided with Ravenpaw and Bluepaw. "I saw it, too. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Foxpaw. A true warrior does not lie to his mentor or his fellow Clanmates, nor does he attack them like you did Stormpaw and Bluepaw."

Foxpaw opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by glares from every cat present including the nervous Bluepaw. The lying apprentice closed his mouth and looked down at his paws. It was obvious that Spottedcloud's words were getting to him, even if he may have forgotten them in the future.

"Actually, I _did_ kind of start the fight," Stormpaw admitted, looking up into Spottedcloud's eyes sincerely, "but not the way Foxpaw says I did. I told him that the Joker I dealt with this morning looked better than him, and then he clawed me. You know what happened after that."

"Why would you tell him that?" the white and silver she-cat asked curiously, though there was a sense of anger in her voice.

Stormpaw shrugged. "I guess I was a bit upset when he called me a mouse-brain and claimed that he had me beaten."

Spottedcloud considered Stormpaw's confession for a few heartbeats before she spoke again. "Thank you for your honesty, Stormpaw," she meowed. "That attribute will help you become a great warrior someday, as will yourskills at fighting and hunting. However, your temper and actions just now keep you from becoming a warrior today. Keep working on controlling your feelings, and you'll become one in no time." She turned on Molenose somewhat irritably. "And your denial of Foxpaw's actions will only hinder him from ever becoming a warrior, because today it did. You've neglected to teach him the important characteristic values of a warrior, and you were ready to let him lie without hearing the opposing side first."

"Who made you Clan leader of the hour?" Molenose spat.

"He did," Ratwing spoke up, pointing his tail towards the camp.

A large, old black and white cat with thick graying fur limped towards them from the ThunderClan camp, then came to a stop directly in front of the tortoiseshell tom challenging Spottedcloud. "You should listen to your Clanmates, Molenose," the newcomer stated gruffly. "They see what you don't."

The other cats gasped in shock when they realized who it was. It was Bluepaw who squeaked his name: "Brushstar?"

The tom softened his gaze before he looked at Bluepaw and nodded in her direction in confirmation. The small apprentice relaxed, surprisingly calm about Brushstar's presence. Brushstar turned back to Molenose, hardening his expression once more as he did so. "Think about that, and hope that I won't have to come out to deal with you again. Trust me: you don't even want to see me come back out on anyone's account. Understood?"

Molenose swallowed a bit nervously, then nodded. He had heard of how Brushstar reacts to cats if he has to see them again: he remembered how Weaselfang was seen three times by the fierce yet fair and wise leader before being banished from ThunderClan.

"Good," Brushstar stated, not once softening his gaze. "I bid you good hunting." He looked at Stormpaw and Bluepaw and their mentors, smiled a little and relaxed his gaze, then turned and padded away from the group of cats.

The ten cats stood in shocked silence for a few moments. They could not believe that their reclusive leader had come out of his den to see them. Stormpaw noticed that Bluepaw was nearly stiff with shock at the heartbeats Brushstar had taken to grin at her, her parents and half-brother despite the light blue-eyed tom noticed that the others, aside from Rabbittail, were surprised by this as well, unable to believe that Brushstar had made that kind gesture to a half-Clan born apprentice, a cat from another Clan, a cat who broke the Warrior Code, and an apprentice that had caused so much trouble for them all in the past. However, Stormpaw knew why Rabbittail was not surprised by Brushstar smiling at her and Bluepaw, which was also the reason why the ThunderClan leader had allowed them into the Clan: Rabbittail's father (hence Bluepaw's grandfather) Graystep was one of Brushstar's former apprentices and was still a trusted ally when worst came to worst.

Spottedcloud turned to them, bringing Stormpaw out of his thoughts. "You are all dismissed," she meowed, her voice able to mask most of her initial shock. She glanced apologetically to him and Foxpaw. "Better luck next time, apprentices." With a flick of her tail, she turned around and padded back to camp. The other cats—with the exceptions of Tigerleap, Rabbittail, Stormpaw and Bluepaw—followed after the silver and white warrior.

Rabbittail turned to Tigerleap. "Bluepaw and I are going on patrol with Oakpelt at sundown. She wanted me to ask if you and Stormpaw would like to come along."

Tigerleap nodded and Stormpaw shook his head at the same time. They glowered at each other. "You don't have a say in this, Stormpaw!" Tigerleap growled.

"I believe I do," Stormpaw spat. "I promised Ravenpaw I'd hang out with her and Brightpaw tonight."

"That'll have to wait until after the patrol."

"So I have to break my promise to go with you without any previous warnings of this?"

"It's a better excuse than many others, son."

Stormpaw glared at Tigerleap, then scored the earth with his claws. "Don't call me that!" he yowled.

"That's your problem right there!" Tigerleap yowled. "You can't control your temper, and you better if you expect to become a warrior."

"Yeah," Stormpaw snarled contemptuously. "I'll be a big success, just like you."

"Stormpaw?!" Rabbittail and Bluepaw exclaimed in disbelief.

The black and white apprentice turned around, his pelt bristling with rage, and stalked back towards the camp. "I'm bailin'."

The tabby tom was struck hard by his son's words. "Stormpaw," he tried to reason with him, starting to follow him.

Rabbittail held her right front leg in front of Tigerleap. "Give him time to cool down," she gently advised. "There's no telling what he might do if he's this upset." She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come."

"Oakpelt told you to," Tigerleap said sadly. "I guess I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"You do have a say, but hopefully coming along will help you calm down," the brown and white she-cat mewed.

"It might," Tigerleap agreed, though he was still stressed.

Bluepaw, however, was not as certain. "I don't know about this," she mewed quietly, her fur standing on end.

Tigerleap looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," Bluepaw confessed. "I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"It's alright, Bluepaw," Rabbittail reassured her, though there was a twinge of irritation in her voice. "It's probably just your excitement of being on your first patrol."

"Maybe," the black and silver apprentice considered, though she was still uncertain. _Something tells me there'll be serious trouble tonight, but judging by my mother's tone she won't let me talk to Wolfsky or Brushstar about it. Great StarClan, please let this feeling be about nothing!_


	4. 3: A Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 3 is finally up! Yay! Sorry it took so long, and that the chapter title isn't better... Any-who, here it is. Please R&R and enjoy...**

* * *

Ravenpaw stood outside of the apprentice den, wiggling her toes against the ground impatiently. _I hope Stormpaw hasn't forgotten about us meeting here_, she thought, _or that Tigerleap is keeping him away again._

"Boo!"

The black and tan apprentice turned in surprise to see Stormpaw standing there after silently springing out of a bush. "Hi!" she greeted. "I was beginning to wonder if you remembered!" She chose not to tell him that she suspected that Tigerleap had made him go with him for practice or patrol, knowing that mentioning the warrior would most likely upset Stormpaw.

Stormpaw could not help but smirk. "Do I ever forget about our meetings?" he retorted playfully.

Ravenpaw grinned. "No," she purred affectionately.

"Probably why he always forgets to control himself!" Foxpaw jeered as he stepped out of the apprentice den from behind. "His mind is always on meeting up with his pretty Ravenpaw." He finished his sentence with something that sounded like baby-talk and fluttering his eyelids.

The young she-cat bit back a sharp response to Foxpaw. She noticed Stormpaw was already bristling and trying hard to not give in to his anger, and knew that she did not have to struggle as hard as her friend. "Don't pay any attention to him," Ravenpaw mewed softly. She held back a sigh of relief as Stormpaw's fur slowly lay flat once more

Foxpaw seemed as though he were about to tease Stormpaw once more, but just then a calico tom stepped out of the den, looking at the bully through humorous orange eyes. "You got it all wrong, Foxpaw," he teased. "You're supposed to flutter your eyes like this." He put his face directly in front of the orange tom's, then batted his eyes in what seemed like a sincere love-struck manner. "And you're supposed to speak like this: Oh, Foxpaw," he said in a voice that almost completely sounded like a she-cat's mew, "I can't believe how handsome... fast... strong... and stupid you are!"

Ravenpaw and Stormpaw found themselves struggling hard not to laugh at Foxpaw's awestruck face. _Way to go, Poppypaw! _Ravenpaw thought.

Just then, Wolfsky and Rockpaw padded over to them. _No doubt making sure that none of us are hurt_, Ravenpaw thought, half irritated and half grateful. At the sight of the two medicine cats, Foxpaw's old self returned. "Beat it, medicine mouse-brains," he snarled. "No point allowing crippled cats who work with herbs to join in this!"

Rockpaw and Wolfsky both glared at the arrogant apprentice, though none more fiercely than Rockpaw. "Excuse me?" the hazel-eyed apprentice spat. "Do you think that we're useless cats just because we don't hunt or fight like you do? Well I've got news for you: we don't receive visions from StarClan, treat our Clanmates during sickness, or deal with enough ticks just so stuck-up mouse-brains like you can pick on us like you do kits and other apprentices! Show us some respect—" she thrust her face aggressively in front of Foxpaw's and lowered her voice to a deep growl— "or we may just leave you to die on the battlefield."

Everyone in the area blinked in surprise at the light brown tabby's outburst, but everyone except Foxpaw knew that a medicine cat would never leave a wounded warrior to die without trying to help them first. Ravenpaw knew that Wolfsky was not about to scold his apprentice, for Rockpaw had undoubtedly taken the words right out of his mouth. _I'm glad Bluepaw is out on patrol right now instead of here, witnessing her half-sister's rage_, she noted gratefully. _At the same time, I'm glad someone's putting Foxpaw back in his place! Who better than a medicine cat?_

After a tense moment of silence, Foxpaw turned and went back into the apprentice den after casting nervous glances at the angered Rockpaw and the jester Poppypaw. Wolfsky lightly touched Rockpaw on the shoulder with his tail tip. "Come on, Rockpaw," he meowed calmly, turning. "Let's get back to finding yarrow. If you can't find it, no one can."

The brown she-cat looked at her mentor, the chillingly sincere coldness in her eyes thawing slowly.

"Yeah, eagle-eye!" Poppypaw teased his former training partner in good humor. "You were always the first to see a snare in the grass before one of us could step in it... let alone any death-worshiping rabbits," he added with a small smirk.

Rockpaw's fur lay flat once more and she smiled at her friend's joke/compliment, her tensed muscles relaxed once more despite her face burning with embarrassment. "Well, uh... thank you, Poppypaw." With a nod to Wolfsky, she and Poppypaw followed the medicine cat through the camp and into the forest to search for the much needed plant. Wolfsky did not object to Poppypaw's tagging along uninvited: he knew that one of the only cats capable of calming his apprentice was the wise-cracking tom.

A loud fit of yowling occurred from just outside of the ThunderClan camp just after the medicine cats and Poppypaw left. Ravenpaw felt strange scents fill her nostrils, and yet one of these scents seemed very familiar to her. She noticed Stormpaw's fur stand on end in agitation, as if he had recognized it as well. Then it hit her. "Jokerz," she growled quietly.

The said cats bound into the camp. One of them, whom Ravenpaw and Stormpaw knew resembled the original Joker their older Clanmates had told them about, came to a stop in front of the apprentice den. "Evening, toms and she-cats!" he yowled excitedly. "Who's up for some laughs?"

_Who's up for having him shut up? _Ravenpaw thought irritably. _Seriously, why can't this guy come up with less corny lines?_

A female Joker pounced on top of the apprentice den repeatedly until part of it collapsed. Foxpaw glanced out of the hole at her right then, glaring at the troublesome she-cat. "You're not smiling," she sneered.

"Knock it off!" Foxpaw hissed angrily.

"I would if you'd hold still," the she-cat replied. She pounced onto the den once more, causing it to fall upon Foxpaw and the sleeping Sandpaw.

Stormpaw and Ravenpaw moved to help their denmates, only for the black and tan she-cat to be thrown to the side and pinned down by the Jokerz leader. In response, Stormpaw threw himself onto the Joker, knocking him off of his friend. "Paws off, mouse-brain!" he growled. He gripped the Joker by the scruff of his neck, then flung him across the clearing. The black and white apprentice looked over to Ravenpaw. "You okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, thank you," Ravenpaw replied gratefully.

The tom glanced around, seeing the remaining Jokerz advance towards him. "Help Sandpaw and Foxpaw out of the den," he meowed to Ravenpaw without looking at her. "I'll lead these pieces of fox-dung out of the camp."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Be careful," she mewed.

Without another word, the two apprentices set about their tasks. Ravenpaw slipped around the Jokerz circling around Stormpaw until she was at the den, then helped Foxpaw dig himself out. With him freed, the two of them sought out the lump that was Sandpaw and dug her out. Sandpaw coughed at the dust still in her mouth and nostrils, then blinked at her rescuers gratefully. Ravenpaw nodded in acknowledgment, but Foxpaw was gazing at the fleeing forms of Stormpaw and the Jokerz. "I knew Stormpaw was a mouse-brain," he muttered.

_A _brave_ mouse-brain_, Ravenpaw wanted to say, but chose not to, knowing that her voice would betray her romantic feelings towards the young tom.

Sandpaw looked at the forest that spanned several feet away from Stormpaw, and gasped in horror at what she saw. "Oh no!"

Foxpaw and Ravenpaw followed their friend's gaze, then shared her shock. There, charging towards Stormpaw, was another group of Jokerz. Without thinking twice, Ravenpaw dashed towards Stormpaw. "Ravenpaw!" Sandpaw yowled, fearful for her friend.

The she-cat did not stop at the sound of Sandpaw's cry. All she could think about was saving her closest friend from possible death. However, the only thing that distracted her was a large figure knocking her to the side. "Stay back!" her attacker hissed urgently.

Ravenpaw looked up in surprise to see a large, old tom limping quickly towards the fight, paying no more attention to her. _Brushstar?!_ she thought in surprise. _What in StarClan's name is he doing?!_

* * *

**What in StarClan's name **_**is**_** Brushstar doing?!**

_**Terry: You're the author, WNR! You should know!**_

**Don't make me kill off your **_**Warriors**_** equal, Terry! I can always make someone else be Batcat!**

_**Terry *pauses in surprise*: Sorry. I'll be quiet, now.**_

**Thank you!**

**Yeah, this chapter was more focused on Ravenpaw's perspective than it was on Stormpaw's. The next chapter will be more focused on Stormpaw's feelings, though. **

**I decided to include a snippet of Rockpaw and Poppypaw together to kinda give a feel for how much they get along: their friendship will serve as key points in this story—primarily for comic relief, because the story will get darker soon—but I have no plans for turning it into a romance, since there'll be enough forbidden romances throughout. As for Poppypaw's joke about snares and "death-worshiping rabbits," that was as a reference to **_**Watership Down**_**, which happens to be a film Wolfsky had watched and told Rockpaw about it (then she got pretty enchanted by the story, and proceeded to tell Poppypaw, who also became interested in it). So, there's that explanation for ya.**

**Please leave a review in the box below and have a great day! :D**


End file.
